


Weiss' Character Growth

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amazon Growth, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/F, Height Changing, Honestly I think I'm just making up terms at this point, Muscles, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: A present from Winter gives Weiss a major opportunity for growth. Literally.





	Weiss' Character Growth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna apologise now for that title and description you just read. I honestly couldn't think of anything else. Also, a reader came up with this idea (sorta, at least something like this), but I don't wanna out them if they don't want outing. If they want credit, they can let me know.

Team RWBY stood around the full-length mirror that leaned against Weiss and Ruby’s bunk, eyeing it up and down.

“Yeesh, how much did this thing cost?” Yang asked the room, getting a quick look at the reflection of her messy mane of hair and idly fluffing it up. “Your sister must’ve been real happy with how we did in the Vytal Festival tournament.”

“Oh, wow, it’s really pretty. Is that silver on it?” Ruby added, checking out the ornate and very well detailed frame.

“I guess your sister has a unique way of showing how she cares about you,” Blake commented, turning to talk to Weiss, who was very focused on the letter she clutched tightly in her hands.

“I still don’t know why she would send me her own mirror,” Weiss mused, not looking up from the letter, “or where we can put it.”

“Eh, it’s probably fine here. You’re not gonna mess with it, right Ruby?” Yang said, looking to her sister.

“Nah, bathroom mirror’s all I need,” Ruby said with a dismissive wave. She looked up and saw Weiss’ intense focus, then turned to Yang and Blake. “Uh, maybe we should leave Weiss to her letter, it looks important.” Weiss looked up, seemingly snapped back to reality.

“Oh, well, I would appreciate that, if you don’t mind, thanks,” Weiss said sheepishly, folding the letter and hiding it in her jacket.

“Alright, catch you later,” Yang said as the three girls filed out of the room, leaving Weiss alone with the mirror and her letter. She quickly snatched the letter back out of her jacket pocket and thoroughly scanned it.

“Winter, what does this mean?” she asked the empty room. “How could a mirror make you who you are?” A thought popped up in Weiss’ head. “Wait, does this mean her appearance? Will this make me look more like her, or want to look more like her?” Weiss gave the thought more time, before scoffing. “Why should I care about that? I’ve said and done so many foolish things worrying about my appearance.” She marched over to the mirror and looked her reflection in the eyes. “I’m sure it’s something less literal, but what could it possibly be?” she thought out loud.  
As she watched her reflection and thought on her sister’s words, Weiss failed to notice some changes to the reflection and herself. Her whole body began to grow, slowly, subtly. Weiss’ height grew, revealing more of her slender legs from the hem of her combat skirt and making her cuffs ride higher up her arms. Weiss’ breasts grew, filling out in every direction, their soft mass spilling out of every edge of Weiss’ small bra and tight top and squeezing together to form a very prominent cleavage. Weiss’ rear grew, plumping up and escaping the confines of Weiss’ snug panties, and the growth was spreading, filling out her hips and thighs as well. Weiss was snapped from her thoughts by the snap of her bra’s clasp. “Wait, what the…” Weiss looked down and finally noticed what was happening to her. She noticed how tight all of her clothes were getting, especially around her chest and hips. The zipper to her top went next, snapping and tearing as it fell, hanging around her bountiful hips, leaving Weiss with just her jacket to keep her blossoming bosom concealed. Then, there was a loud tear as her skirt gave out and fell to the ground around her feet, revealing a sizable rear that was straining against her tight white panties. The panties only lasted marginally longer than the skirt before the waistband snapped and the panties fell to the ground. Finally, after a minute of cloth destroying, the growth stopped. Weiss tossed the ruined remains of her top aside and reluctantly looked at herself in the mirror. The first thing that she noticed was that the top of her head just barely reached past the top of the mirror, making her changed height very obvious. She also noticed that she was wearing just her jacket, her necklace and her boots, and her jacket felt awfully tight around her biceps. When that thought arrived in her head, a look of confusion hit Weiss’ face. She didn’t remember having particularly large biceps. Then again, she also didn’t have large breasts or a large rear until now, so it was worth checking on her arms. Weiss carefully and slowly slipped an arm out of her jacket and saw that it was much thicker and very obviously muscular, not to bodybuilder standards, but more along the lines of the size her stronger friends’ arms. Weiss slipped her arm back into her sleeve, feeling the skin-tight fabric squeezing at her arms. Impulsively, Weiss flexed an arm and her gently bulging biceps tore at a seam, revealing some skin. Weiss flexed again, harder this time, and more of the seam gave way. Weiss flexed hard with the other arm now to split that seam almost all the way to her elbow. Running on instinct, Weiss reached up and tore the sleeves off completely, freeing her arms from their confines. Weiss kept flexing, admiring her body and revelling in the feeling of her newfound strength and power. Her eyes wandered down to the rest of her body, catching the impressive sight of her defined abs, her wide hips, her plump rear and her meaty thighs. All of this self-admiration kept her just distracted enough to miss Ruby trying to sneak in.

“Sorry Weiss, just gotta grab…” Ruby froze. Weiss froze. A look of horror took hold of their faces as their brains slowly processed what was going on. Then, their hand quickly shot to their eyes.

“I’m sorry, don’t tell the others,” they both shrieked in frightened unison. Thinking quickly, Weiss snatched the top sheet from her bed and wrapped it around her newly improved body, hoping to regain at least a fraction of her decency.

“R-Ruby, you can look if you want. I’m… mostly decent,” Weiss said, going bright red. Ruby carefully removed her hands from her face and cautiously peeked at Weiss. Ruby’s face was even redder as she stammered out something. “Are… are you okay?” Weiss asked with a quizzical tilt.

“I-um yeah, yes, I am okay and suddenly need to be somewhere else and I hope you go back to normal soon,” Ruby blabbered quickly, almost squashing it all into a single breathless word, before rushing off in a burst of rose petals.

It soon became apparent that Weiss wasn’t going to go back to normal, much to Weiss’ mixed pleasure and concern. To deal with this new fact of life, Weiss made it through the next few days with a combination of borrowing Yang’s clothes, since Weiss was now roughly Yang’s size but bustier, and very urgently ordering new clothes. Weiss didn’t quite go for her usual attire, instead deciding to accentuate her new features, keeping her now sleeveless jacket to show off her mighty arms, getting a top that allowed for a touch of cleavage to be on display and wearing spare pairs of Yang’s shorts that made her rounded rear and thick thighs very obvious for everyone to see. Weiss loved her new body, the incredible power and ability she now had, as well as the undeniable attention she was getting from plenty of men and women at Beacon, all attention from afar as Weiss was still very much a Schnee, both in reputation and behaviour. While this was mostly appreciated by Weiss, there was one person she hoped would approach her, that being Ruby Rose. She could tell Ruby was interested, the look on her face matched the looks of quite a few of her admirers, but Ruby was clearly far too shy to make the first move, let alone maintain the look whenever she noticed Weiss looking her way. Weiss knew the first move had to be hers if she wanted Ruby to be hers. 

A few days later, Weiss, clad in Yang’s almost dangerously snug pyjamas, stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for Ruby to come out. Ruby was definitely taking longer than she used to in the shower, and Weiss had a theory as to why. Quietly, Weiss stood and listened at the door. While the sound of the running shower drowned out most of it, Weiss without a doubt heard Ruby letting out quiet moans and Weiss even heard her name slipping from Ruby’s lips. That was just what Weiss needed to hear. All she had to do was ‘accidentally’ interrupt Ruby’s shower thoughts, then reap the reward of a Ruby in need. Weiss hammered her fist on the door.

“Ruby! Are you going to be in there much longer?” Weiss called out. The shower immediately cut out.

“Just gotta dry myself!” Ruby called back. A moment later, wearing nothing but a towel and a blush on her cheeks. “S-sorry, Weiss,” Ruby murmured, not able to look at Weiss.

“Is something wrong, Ruby?” Weiss asked, trying her hardest to sounds legitimately concerned, even though she was fully aware of what was happening. “I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?”

“Nope, I’m fine,” Ruby said quickly, shooting upright.

“Oh really?” Weiss asking in a husky tone, pacing behind Ruby and putting a hand on the small of her back. “You weren’t in the middle of anything, were you?” Ruby’s face went bright red. Weiss took Ruby’s hips with both hands from behind and came in close, resting her breasts against Ruby’s bare shoulders. “After all, there’s a lot a young lady can do in the shower,” Ruby let out a whimpering whine and clenched her fists as Weiss spoke, “like, perhaps, fantasising about her roommate…” Ruby broke free of Weiss’ gentle grasp.

“Okay, fine, I was masturbating to you! You happy now?” Ruby blurted out. Weiss moved well into Ruby’s personal space and cupped her red cheek.

“Wouldn’t you rather have the real thing?” Weiss purred. There was an expectant pause as the gears in Ruby’s brain turned and she tried to give a real answer. “No? Don’t you want…”

“Yes!” Ruby interrupted. “I want this! I want you.” Weiss leant in for a kiss, guiding Ruby with one hand and getting rid of Ruby’s towel with another as the pair locked lips, Weiss taking the lead. Weiss lifted Ruby with her free hand, getting a firm grip of Ruby’s perky little rear. Weiss forced her tongue into Ruby’s mouth, deepening the kiss and pulling muffled moans from Ruby. Weiss carried Ruby over to her bed and lay her down gently as the pair broke for air, Ruby needing it more that Weiss’ trained singer’s lungs did.

“Now, be a good girl and stay quiet while I get ready,” Weiss ordered in a tone too sweet to be true. Weiss then stood up and gave Ruby a good show as she undressed. Her top went first, tossing the stretched tank top across the room and freeing her hefty breasts. Then, she dealt with her shorts, squeezing out of them slowly as she made a point of flaunting how large her rear was, especially when it wasn’t being constrained by clothing. Finally, now naked, she reached under her bed and produced a strapon, with a sizable white fake phallus that she attached to herself. She climbed back onto the bed, lined up with Ruby’s quivering core, and leant in nice and close. “I hope you can handle me,” Weiss said smugly. Ruby let out a shaky shudder.

“Take me,” she breathed. Weiss took her cue to go deep into Ruby’s core. Ruby let out a loud moan. “Gah, that feels so good,” she said quickly between moans as Weiss began to roll her hips, sliding her fake cock in and out of Ruby’s pussy. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and brought the two together, giving Ruby a faceful of tits that wobbled and jiggled as Weiss rolled her hips and cock into her. Ruby buried her face in Weiss’ cleavage and let out every moan she needed to, and there was a lot of moaning to do, as Weiss wasn’t going easy on Ruby. Hearing Ruby’s excited sounds, Weiss picked up the pace, going from gentle rolling to harder, faster thrusts, making Ruby moan louder and louder until she was practically screaming with pleasure. It wasn’t long before Ruby’s pleasure had built to a tipping point, and Ruby went screaming over the end as the waves of orgasmic pleasure washed over her body, pulsing through as her walls throbbed around Weiss’ strapon. Weiss picked up Ruby’s very obvious orgasm and eased up on Ruby, slowing her thrusts and pulling away from Ruby, giving her room to breathe.

“So, was that better than fingering yourself while thinking about me?” Weiss asked teasingly. Ruby’s eyes took a moment to focus on Weiss and her brain took a moment to kick back in before a look of realisation hit her.

“Oh my gosh, I just had sex! Oh my gosh, I just had sex with you! Oh, my gosh, that felt so good! I didn’t know my first time could be so good!” Ruby said, almost rapturous in her praise. Weiss chuckled to herself.

“Was I really that good?” Ruby nodded frantically.

“Yeah, yeah, especially when you went really hard. It kinda hurt a little, but it still felt really good,” Ruby explained.

“Well, do you think you can handle another round?” Weiss challenged.

“Probably not, but gods I want more. Do it,” Ruby said with determination in her eyes. Weiss rolled Ruby over so she was on her hand and knees and Weiss was behind her. Weiss resumed her thrusts into Ruby’s sensitive pussy, not quite as hard as what finished Ruby last time, but still pretty firm. Ruby seemed to enjoy it at first, moaning melodically as she rocked back and forth onto Weiss’ fake cock, but before long, she needed more. “Harder, faster,” she said, the words spilling from her mouth. Weiss let out a dark chuckle.

“That’s a dangerous thing to say, Ruby. Are you sure you want it?” Weiss warned, silently hoping Ruby wouldn’t be dissuaded.

“Don’t care, harder, please!” Ruby pleaded.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Weiss said in a dark tone, before pushing Ruby’s face into the pillow and going full speed and full power with her thrusts, easily done with Weiss’ incredible strength. Ruby instantly became a screaming mess of a woman as her knees gave out on her and the pleasure built to unbearable heights. Ruby couldn’t help but come harder than she had ever come before, flooding her body with incredible pleasure. But Weiss wasn’t done with her yet. Weiss kept thrusting like a machine, keeping Ruby coming well past satisfaction and well into excess pleasure that Ruby could barely handle. When Weiss finally and mercifully slowed and pulled out of Ruby, Ruby was a shaking, babbling mess, panting with exhaustion and with a dreamy look on her face. “So, how was that?” Weiss asked as she dealt with her strapon, “Are you okay?” Ruby nodded slowly.

“So good,” Ruby said, sounding like she was mentally a million miles away. “I love you, Weiss.” Weiss leant in and gave Ruby a quick peck on the cheek.

“I love you too.” Ruby slowly rolled over onto her back.

“Hey, do you want me to do that to you?” Ruby asked slowly. “Not with the thing, but, like, with my hands.” That caught Weiss’ attention.

“Are you going to do to me what you’ve been doing to yourself these last few days?” Weiss asked as she lay down next to the exhausted Ruby.

“If you want. It’s kinda gentle though, so it’s not like what you did to me, but I don’t think I could do that to you anyway,” Ruby rambled.

“That’s fine, Ruby, I don’t mind gentle,” Weiss said as she caressed Ruby’s cheek. Ruby gave a big grin and snuggled up close, running a hand down Weiss’ body, over her generous hips and between her powerful legs. Weiss let out a high-pitched gasp of surprise and sudden pleasure as Ruby’s fingers entered her soaking wet core. Ruby giggled.

“It’s funny hearing someone big and strong like you making a noise like that,” Ruby said sweetly.

“Well, lucky you, being the only one able to hear that,” Weiss said, fighting through the urge to moan. She held Ruby in a gentle embrace as Ruby’s free hand massaged Weiss’ huge breasts, pulling even more moans of pleasure from Weiss and bringing her even closer to the edge of orgasm. “How is this only your first time? Your fingers feel so good,” Weiss said, her head pulling back as her back began to arch on its own.

“A lot of studying and lots of practice on my own,” Ruby explained as she pulled in closer to Weiss. Weiss’ orgasm didn’t take much longer, her core being well in need of the stimulation. Weiss’ body seized as she held Ruby tight and let the pleasure flow through from her core to every nerve of her body as she came gently and quietly. Ruby slowed as she felt the walls of Weiss’ core pulse and squeeze around her fingers, picking up on Weiss’ orgasm. Weiss rode out the last of the orgasm and Ruby slipped her fingers free of Weiss’ core. The pair were panting as they watched each other with loving gazes.

“Thank you, Ruby. I really needed that,” Weiss said in a breathy voice.

“Any time,” Ruby replied, beaming with joy. “But, uh, not right now, because I gotta shower again,” she added, trying to shake her hand dry. Before Ruby could get up, Weiss caught her with a hand on her cheek. She pulled the two of them together and stole a quick kiss from Ruby.

“Just remember, the real me is out here,” Weiss teased. Ruby went red with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, next time, I’m coming to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm as surprised as you that I'm doing stuff with muscles. Turns out I'm totally into men and women that could break me in half with their bare hands like spaghetti when your pot's too small. Who could've guessed?


End file.
